<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Gardevoir makes three by TPSilverFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596096">And Gardevoir makes three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox'>TPSilverFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pokephilia, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two boyfriends and their Gardevoir sleep together, the mornings can end up a bit fucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirnight | Gardevoir &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Gardevoir makes three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My partner and I had a discussion about how our relationship would be different if Pokemon existed, and Pokephilia was legal.</p><p>This fic explores some of the ideas we discussed regarding the complications of sexual relationship between the two of us and a Gardevoir that was with me before the human relationship started.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And Gardevoir makes three</p><p>I roused from a good night’s sleep enveloped in a cosy embrace, the bedroom dimly lit by the orange glow of the rising sun filtering through the curtains. Warm breath cascades down my chest from the figure with whose arms and legs I spent the night intertwined, on the other side a mass of duvets cocoons the third inhabitant of the spacious bed. Looking down I see a matted scruff of green hair framing the soft pale white face of a Gardevoir, a companion of mine from when I was young; looking back up I see the gentle sleeping face of my partner, lover and friend of the last few years. </p><p>It is a rarity that I am the first one awake, it’s nice to take a moment to watch over the two most important individuals in my life; both have given me so much joy and love over the years. I’m glad that I never had to choose between them, Gardevoir was easily accepting of a new companion in my life, willing not only to share my attention with someone else, but also willing to give some of her love and affection to them. My partner was little hesitant initially, they had never been in a relationship with a Poképhile, let alone an active one. After time spent enjoying each other’s company, we all came to the agreement that all three of us were happier together; our first night spent as a romantic trio, was one of the best moments of my whole life. </p><p>The faint rustling of bedding draws my attention back to the lithe Gardevoir pressing against me, our arms wrapped in a tight hug, she gazes up at me, her beautiful red eyes focused on mine as she softly smiles and begins nuzzling my chest. Tenderly kissing her forehead I pull her closer, the scent of her hair bringing back memories of idyllic days and nights spent cuddling. As Gardevoir shuffles to get more comfortable, I realise that I am erect; the outside of her slender thigh catches on my morning wood, the smooth skin gliding over the sensitive shaft. She looks up at me again, that cute smile now a mischievous smirk, giving an extra wriggle of her hips to slip my cock between her thighs.</p><p>I let out a soft moan as my cock bounces against her perfect thighs; the smoothness of her skin, the way she clamps my ever hardening shaft between them, and the quiet cooing coming from her, fill my heart with desire. I brush her hair back and give her forehead another kiss as she shuffles her body down mine, until a familiar warm wet sensation presses against the head of my cock. For a while we lay together, unmoving in our lewd embrace, our bodies heating up as our mutual arousal grows. Encouraged by the gentle squeezing of Gardevoir’s thighs, drops of pre-cum ooze out of the tip of my cock; staining them just as much as she is staining the top of my happily twitching dick pressing against the slender lips of her pussy. </p><p>Our focus is broken as my partner mumbles in their sleep, we both move to look at their resting face, glancing back at each other with a smile. Gardevoir frees one of her arms from the hug to press my shoulder; I wordlessly comply, steadily twisting my body to lie on my back, using the arm underneath Gardevoir’s light body to pull her on top. She eagerly straddles my hips, taking a moment to grind her slight folds against my dick as she stares at me with that playfully mischievous look. I smile back, hooking my arms under hers I pull our faces close we slowly kiss. Another mumble next to us and we pull apart, Gardevoir places a hand on me to hold herself steady as she leans over, planting a few kisses on the cheek of our sleeping partner, then rubbing her cheek against theirs; a faint glow in her eyes and the echo of psychic speech in my ears, Gardevoir projecting a message of mutual love into a sleeping mind.</p><p>I let out a silent chuckle as Gardevoir pulls herself back on top of me, rubbing her dripping slit over my glans as she braces her hands on my chest. I slide my own up hers, riding my thumbs along the ridge of her sensor horn; she shivers at the touch, riding her hips up as waves of emotion pour into my mind. It’s my turn to shudder, the nub of her clit presses into the engorged head of my cock, beads of sticky wetness trickle down my shaft. Gardevoir whines softly as she grinds against me; one of her hands darts down to grasp at my erection, while the other grips my chest. I quickly join in the downwards movement, my hands gliding over her hips to grasp the soft buttocks underneath her skirt.</p><p>Kneading and spreading her pliable ass in pace with the rhythmic pumping of my dick, our lips crash together in a sloppier kiss, as passionate need overtakes the desire to not disturb our partner’s sleep. We pull apart again, flecks of saliva from writhing tongues splatter our cheeks, my heart is pounding as I watch Gardevoir rear up, held in place by my hands gently gripping her hips, as she guides my penis towards the slick opening between her legs. She lets out an adorable gasp as the head catches her opening, her beautiful body seemingly balancing on my dick; for a few seconds we stay perfectly still, Gardevoir’s eyes close as she presses her tight hole against the thick intruder. I see a trickle of fluid run down the front of my shaft, pooling in the nest of hair at the base; it’s hot and sticky, filling the air with the scent of arousal.</p><p>It takes every fibre of my being to resist slamming her hips down onto my painfully hard cock, until her hands rest on mine and give that ever so slight push. We moan in unison as I press down on her hips, the combination of the tightness and wetness of her pussy, and the hardness of my dick, fills us both with intense pleasure; in one smooth motion my shaft fully hilts inside of Gardevoir’s velvet sheath. Both of us stay still, panting as the initial wave cascades over us, her hands press down on my tummy as her whole body shakes; I can feel the inner walls of her pussy contract around my invading phallus.</p><p>From countless past experiences, it’s clear to me that Gardevoir is near orgasm. I drag a thumb over her pubic mound, pressing down on the faint bulge of my cock inside her, she responds with another strong shudder, eyes shooting open to glare at me with wanton lust, a demand that I push her over the edge. The time for teasing is over, I press my thumb against her clit, rolling and rubbing the hyper-sensitive nub with the leaking juices. Her response is immediate, fingers gripping my stomach, hips gyrating and grinding her pussy against my groin, a series of adorable little whines and whimpers. </p><p>Gardevoir’s head rolls back, eyes close, legs tighten, body shivers, pussy clamps down, and mouth open in a breathless gasp. I slide my hands over to her hips slowly rolling them back and forth, my cock gliding inside her as I guide her through the intense orgasm. I smile up at her as I watch her chest rise and fall with quiet panting; it’s always good for my pride to make Gardevoir cum just from penetration. Her hands fall to my side at my chest as she slumps forward, bracing herself at the last moment as our noses touch. We kiss, lips parting as my tongue slips into her small mouth, her arms grip my sides as she gives me blissful look of pure pleasure.</p><p>I push my hips down into the mattress, moaning tenderly into Gardevoir’s ear as my dick slides against the ripples of her tunnel. It feels just as fantastic as the first, and every other, time. I kiss her again, gripping her hips as I gradually thrust up. The wet sloppy sound of sex echoes in the quiet room. I move at an agonizingly slow pace, several seconds pass with each stroke, savouring the exquisite sensation; she doesn’t try to hurry me, still riding the high of her climax. For a while we leisurely rock against each other, for now we have all the time in the world to indulge ourselves in pure sexual bliss; Gardevoir buries her head in my shoulder, teeth biting on my collar to keep the noise from her moaning low.</p><p>Fingers brush against my cheek; I look over to see the beautiful smiling face of our partner gazing us slowly fucking in the warm morning glow. I stretch over to kiss their nose, the only part within reach. They chuckle, reaching over to stroke Gardevoir’s hair; she pops her head up, blinking as she looks over, her blushing face a cute shade of pink. As she leans over to kiss our partner I bump my hips, spearing my cock deep into her. She gasps loudly her blush deepening, shooting me a dirty look before continuing to lean for the kiss. </p><p>I speed up my thrusting as my two companions kiss, looking down I admire the way Gardevoir’s body jiggles with every motion. A wet pop fills my ear as they pull apart, I glance over to see Gardevoir patting our partners head as she looks over her shoulder; they nod, the whole bed shifting as they sit up and begin shuffling down. The fucking pauses as we reposition ourselves on the bed; Gardevoir wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss, while our partner straddles my legs, their chest pressing against my thighs. My hands grasp at Gardevoir’s plush butt, fingers pulling at the squishy skin, exposing her holes, and my shaft entering her, to the person behind. </p><p>A tongue slithers around my sack, gathering up some of the leaking juice, retracting with a gulp before returning to lick up my shaft and Gardevoir’s spread hole. I begin thrusting again, with the need for quiet now tending to our link I increase the pace, the repeating slap of wet skin on skin filling the room. We pull apart our clumsy kiss, adding our moans and panting to the every growing cacophony. </p><p>Gardevoir arches her back, pulling an arm free to reach back over her ass to rub her anus, as our partner pulls away from their licking to watch. She whimpers at the loss of the agile tongue at her cunt, pushing her hips back to present her asshole for play. The whimpers turn to whines as the motion causes my cock to pop free, she bites my collar again and I gasp in playful pain. Quickly followed by a deep moan as a warm wet mouth engulfs my cock, tongue wrapping around my shaft; as soon as it starts it finishes with another pop, as a helping hand guides my erection back where it needs to be right now, and I hurry back to fucking the eager Gardevoir.</p><p>The arm returns to my neck as an over-the-top ‘mwah’ comes from Gardevoir’s behind, she chitters happily into my ear as our partner peppers her rear hole with kisses. I close my eyes as I focus on the sounds of our impromptu threesome, the little squeaks and groans from the bed, the involuntary vocalisations from the three of us, and the sloppy wet noises of slick body parts writhing and thrusting.</p><p>The sound of a plastic lid snapping grabs our attention, quickly followed by a yelp from Gardevoir; a moment later I feel a stream of cold lubricant running down my shaft, I take the opportunity to use the extra slickness for a burst of shallow thrusts. Gardevoir’s tongue lolls out of her mouth, rapid pants becoming moans as the bed rocks one more time, as our partner straddles us both. I feel their hands on mine, I reluctantly let go of her cute ass and wrap them around her torso, pulling Gardevoir tight, her sensor horn pliable against my chest. Once again she buries her head into my shoulder, as I feel the heft of our partner’s member rub against my own, coated in the lube on Gardevoir’s rear; I pause my thrusts as I feel them get ready, stroking the mass of green hair next to my face.</p><p>Gardevoir lets out a deep rumbling groan as our partner lances her anus with his dick; I respond in kind and spear her pussy with my cock. We smile at each other as Gardevoir squirms, wriggling her hips to grind on the pair of shafts stretching her holes. I can feel our partner’s cock through the walls of her insides, it’s hard and hot, throbbing deep inside her; I nod and we gradually pull our hips back, Gardevoir squeaks as we leave her feeling empty, she grips on tight knowing what’s coming next. </p><p>A loud slap fills the room as three hips meet, met with a group moan. Everything devolves into chaos, each of us focused on our own pleasure, I hold still for a moment as our partner pounds Gardevoir’s ass, each thrust presses their dick against mine, as Gardevoir’s pussy contracts and milks my cock. She’s throwing her hips back with irregular pace, as I continue my now haphazard upwards thrashing into her pussy. </p><p>The anarchy forms into a rhythm as we all get close to climax, Gardevoir’s innate psychic bond with us starts to relax, a sure fire sign that she’s losing control over her emotions, flooding our mutual mental link with raw passion. I gaze up at our partner, their face flush with exertion as they focus solely on fucking Gardevoir’s magnificent ass. Holding onto her tightly, I started to fuck with abandon, the pressure in my groin building quickly. With one final push we both bury our cocks as deep as we can into our Gardevoir’s spasming core.</p><p>She reaches her peak first, I can feel her slick walls desperately milking the orgasm from both of us; her whole body is shuddering as she claws at my neck, showering my collar with kisses. I can feel our partner’s cock pressed against mine through her inner walls, its pulsating deep in her bowel; they let out a grunt as their dick twitches, I can feel the head flaring as they cum. I let go of my held breath as my own cock erupts, a thick rope of seed splattering deep inside Gardevoir’s womb; I gasp, my whole penis tingles with pure pleasure, pumping more cum into Gardevoir. </p><p>As soon as it began, it ends, all three of us panting from the exertion. Our partner pulls out first, a final spurt of cum splashes across my hilted shaft. The bed shifts as they lean forward to kiss me, moving to my side as Gardevoir pulls herself off of my cock; she lunges forward, cuddling us both as we are given a flurry of kisses. A good morning well spent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>